


Hajime's r/savedbygutfeeling

by DatLAG



Series: Komahina Reddit Posts [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Car Accidents, Comfort No Hurt, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Don't worry he gets saved from all of those, Hajime Lists The Bullshit That Almost Happened To Him, Internet, M/M, Or he does the saving, POV First Person, Reddit Posts, Robbery, Stalking, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Posted by u/TrustDemFeelingsDid you ever have a terrible gut feeling that ended saving people or yourself?Posted by TruthBladeOh boy I have so much of those stories get ready for a rant
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Reddit Posts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128857
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Hajime's r/savedbygutfeeling

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another one, I just like writing those things.  
> And don't worry, all those thing sin the tags don't actually happen, after all its SAVED by gut feeling!

Let’s start off with something relatively small.

One of my friends was cooking a huge amount of food for a birthday party, he wanted someone to taste test so I volunteered. I took some chopsticks, was about to shove the food in my mouth (he always cooked some out of this world stuff), until right before that I just felt extremely uneasy. Instead of shoving it down I just touched it with my tongue, and it tasted weird, which was what I told my friend afterwards.

Turned out there was a mix-up between the sauce and laxatives. I only got a light stomachache that night, I don’t want to imagine what would’ve happened if I actually ate the thing.

Now for once it wasn’t my gut feeling but one of my friend’s.

She always has very sharp gut feelings, so when we and some other friends wanted to go watch a movie and she said no, we acquiesced and stayed at home.

Tomorrow we found that the car we were going to use had the brake pedal broken.

She screamed “I told you so” at the top of her lungs.

Now the first in the “probably saved a life” category.

In high school, one of my classmates had to clean the pool as punishment for accidentally breaking something. She was really clumsy so when it was time for her to clean I decided to go check on her, just in case.

When I arrived she was on the edge of the deeper part of the pool, sweeping. We heard a victory cry from outside the gym not too far and she turned around as reflex, and she slipped on the water. I was not too far so I ran and managed to catch her before she fell in the empty pool. If she fell she would’ve gotten extremely hurt. Honestly I’m just glad I was there to stop it.

This one still scares me to this day.

One time I couldn’t sleep because I just felt uneasy all night. I kept rolling back and forth, until I decided to reach for my phone and talk to one of my friends. All of a sudden I felt like calling one of them specifically.

When he answered, he was surprised I called, I told him I just felt like calling him, that I felt uneasy and couldn’t sleep. We talked for a while and by how his voice echoed I guessed he was in a bathroom, it made me feel uneasy. But hey, maybe he was taking a piss.

A we talked I noticed his voice was raspy too, like he just cried. I tried to reassure him with our conversation, then I heard something fall to the ground, it was the sound of metal, like a knife.

I quickly put it together and stayed calm. I told him everything was ok, and I wanted to see him tomorrow. We stayed on the phone all night until I eventually fell asleep, the call still going. When I woke up the next morning the call was, again, still going. I could hear my friend breathing on the other end, I spent time with him all day after that.

It still scares me I could’ve lost him if I didn’t feel like calling him that night.

One that definitely saved my life:

Me and friends were driving back home, I was the one at the wheel. It was late evening, no rain no nothing. I stopped at the red light at an intersection, and when it turned green, I felt like my ears were on fire, just that something really bad was going to happen. I let go of the steering wheel and stayed immobile. My friends behind me and next to me ask me what the hell am I doing.

Then this one car just zooms in front of us at ludicrous speed. It would’ve T-boned the absolute shit out of us if I actually went ahead when the light became green.

My friends were shocked, and applauded, in awe of my “psychic skills”, and they never questioned my decisions on the wheel ever again.

This one involves the same friend I called in the middle of the night.  It might sound completely bonkers, because it really is, but that friend has luck streaks that are out of this world. The guy both won the lottery and got kidnapped by a serial killer.  _ On the same day. _ It’s  _ that _ insane. So I just don’t like leaving him alone for too long, I like having news from him. 

So him and me were drinking at his house, and he got shitfaced drunk. I kept myself sober because I knew I needed to drive back (even if I really wanted to get shitfaced drunk too). It was getting very late, but he started clinging to me and begging me to stay (being drunk always made him very affectionate towards me for some reason), and I really couldn’t escape his clinginess. I had that feeling that leaving him behind now was a bad idea and stayed, I went to sleep in a guest room after helping him go to bed.

While I was sleeping I heard the house’s alarm. I hurried to call the police as I also heard the sound of a window breaking. After that I checked on my friend that was still knocked out from being drunk. I picked him up and hid with him in a closet.

After the police arrived he was still out cold, but I talked with the officers who arrested the man that had broken in. Turns out he had a firearm, and was pursued by the police for having killed someone during a robbery.

I can’t believe my friend’s drunk clinginess might’ve just saved him that day. After that I always stuck around until he’s sober again. When he woke up and he learned of the story, I recall him looking at me with that weird look of adoration then he went on a tirade about how lucky he was to have me with him that night before hugging me. This was one of the few times I couldn’t refute any of it.

This time it’s the reverse, it was him that saved my hide.

We were invited to a nightclub by one of our friends, we both aren’t fans of loud places so we just wanted to say hi and leave. After we met our common friend we decided just to take a drink from the bar and leave. We both sat next to each other and talked. A guy sat next to me and after I ordered he ordered the same thing I did. Nothing wrong with that. But my friend decided to pull me closer, he didn’t tell me why, he just looked at me with an out of character determined stare.

Then the drinks arrived, mine, my friend's, and the guy's, I reach out for the one closest to me when the guy next to me passes his hand above the drinks and grabs the one I was about to take. Really weird, but whatever, our drinks are the same anyways. I was about to take the other drink when my friend murmurs in my ear that I shouldn’t drink it, and that he wants to leave right now. I trusted him and we left.

In the car trip back he explained he has seen on the internet a video demonstrating how someone can roofie your drink without you knowing, and one of the ways was to pass a hand above the victim’s drink while grabbing another one, and in the mouvement, drop a drug in the passed over drink. The guy was giving him bad vibes, and while he couldn’t confirm it, after he did that to my drink he just didn’t want to take any chances.

I treated him to dinner after that.

Another saved from a weirdo story, he saved me from those people  _ a lot. _ He seems to be an expert on fishy behavior, or just having epic instincts I guess. But like I said this guy's life _is_ insane so I think he developed a sixth sense.

During high school, my friend and I went back from hanging out at the amusement park. We’re taking the train, which was packed, he gets off the train first, and I get off at the next station afterwards. I was feeling hungry so I stopped for a snack at the station’s store. After that I leave to get to my dorm.

I stop sometimes on the way to buy some souvenirs for my classmates, because I felt like it, but I didn’t feel in some kind of danger.

I go in an alley that is a shortcut to my destination, and in there, a hand gets on my shoulder. It’s just a woman asking for directions. She actually asks where a specific school is, turns out it’s the one where I go. I assumed she asked me because I was still in uniform and I would know. It’s a well known school so I show her the directions. I start walking ahead as my dorm is not far from said school and she walks behind me. I didn’t mind because we are headed off in the same direction.

After a while I felt her walking closer to me, I was on autopilot at that point so I didn’t pay it that much attention. All of a sudden from behind me I heard my friend, and when I turned around the woman was right behind me with her hand really close to me, it freaked me out quite a bit and my friend ran up to me, took my hand and ran.

We both got to my dorm and he says that when he got off the train he had a bad gut feeling and didn’t want to leave me alone. So he hopped on the next train and went on the way I usually took to my dorm (he knew it too) to go with me, then he saw me with the woman getting real close and he just rushed in.

I don’t know if something would’ve happened to me, but I’m still thankful for the concern and for saving me from a potentially really bad situation.

_Comment by DetectTective_

I Don't know if you are insanely lucky, or unlucky...

_Comment by TruthBlade_

Both

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime and Nagito saves each other's asses The Series  
> Hajime has so much shenanigans happen to him with Class 77 he would make a Reddit career out of it  
> I'm glad you enjoyed this dumb thing jnfvds


End file.
